1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to solar cell modules and solar cell module manufacturing methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-receiving surface of a solar cell, which is a light-incident surface, can be provided with an invalid area (an area where the generating capacity is low) that is unlikely to contribute the generation of electricity even when light is incident on an area located in its outer periphery, due to manufacturing processes. In the solar cell in which such an invalid area is provided, a structure has been proposed where a light diffusion portion is provided in the invalid area for effectively utilizing the incident light by diffusing the light incident on the invalid area.